Everything in Between
by mrs.peetamellark11755
Summary: After mockingjay, Katniss is stuck in the past, but an old friend comforts her and helps her find reality again. (; Relationships grow and some are tested!... There's going to be major fluff, but not never ending. I'm not really good at summaries. The stories better than it sounds. I promise! (rated M for possible lemon & language) please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Katniss POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Just trying to add on to the beautiful story writen by: Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

I have turned into an angry, tired, hateful person. I feel as if I'm mostly tired though. Tired of life. Tired of death. Tired of

everything in between. That's why everyone left me. That's why I'm alone.

If you're wondering where Peeta went, he left. On one of my "bad days", also known as every day, I told him I had never

loved him. I told him I never needed him, I told him I hated him, and I told him to get out of my life. The sad thing is, I

told him all that because he kissed me. He showed me affection, something no one had for a while. What did I do? I

showed him hate. The only people I come in contact with now, are Haymitch and the delivery guy that brings over all the

stuff I need to live. Trust me, I don't order the stuff. I'd much rather die. Someone buys it for me. I don't know who and

honestly, I don't care. Haymitch sobered up after Peeta left. I remember what he said, "_Now that the damn boy left, _

_someone has gotta keep you from smellin'." _Clearly, Haymitch's attitude hasn't changed. Although I would never say it

out loud, Haymitch is like a father to me.

The knock on the door cuts off my train of thought. I probably should get out of

bed anyways. Before I head downstairs I take a quick glance in the mirror. I so regret it. My dark hair is all frizzy and

plastered to the left side of my face, my pajama top is hanging off my right shoulder, my eyes have disgusting black

circles around them, my lips are chapped and cracked and worst of all; my skin. I look like a snake shedding. My skin is

peeling in almost every place. Burns, scratches, and scabs turned my "beautiful" tan skin, to a horrid red color. Another

knock reminds me that someone is at the door. The stairs creak as I make my way down. The visitor knocks three more

times.

A man's voice yells, "KATNISS". I stop in my tracks. I know this voice. The voice scares me. I don't want to

answer the door anymore. So I don't. I sit on the third step and stare at the wall ahead of me. The man won't leave. He

just keeps knocking and yelling. The next thing I comprehend is banging against the door that makes my whole house

shake. Big cracks form in the door. I crawl to the living room and hide under a blanket. It may not protect me, but I just

don't want to see anything. Then I hear Haymitch, "boy, what are you doing?" The man worriedly replies, "She won't

open the door, what if she's hurt? You know as well as I do it's possible." That's when I hear Haymitch count to three,

and my door comes down. I peek through the blanket to see the silhouette a young man with broad shoulders, and wavy

hair reaching his eyebrows. He walks over cautiously, while turning on the light, and whispers the tiny word that for some

reason makes my heart melt, "hey." I breath in the scent of his fresh breath while his lips are so close to mine.

"Peeta?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! :D ... reviews would really help me! I wanna know how im doing!

* * *

Peeta gives me a genuine smile and backs away from the couch. "Katniss come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." He's treating me like a child now. So I do come out from underneath the blankets. I get up, go right over to him and reply, "Get away from me," I tried to say it in what I thought was a scary voice. After I just casually walk up the stairs, into the bathroom, and I slam the door to add the effect. Wait. What did I just do? I put my head in my hands and slide down the wall into a sitting position. The guy comes over after years of not seeing me and I just turn him away. I don't know what comes over me. I'm a terrible person that's what's wrong. I don't deserve the life I have. I don't deserve to be alive, I don't deserve him, I don't deserve anything.

I figured I might as well shower while I lock myself in here. I turn on the water and step in. After washing my hair, I realize how much water actually does calm me. It reminds me of my father, and how he taught me to swim in the little lake found in the forest. I choose to scrub my body next. I hate looking at my scars though. It reminds me of what the capitol put me through. It reminds me how they killed my sister, my father, Rue, Cinna, and the list could go on and on. They forgot to kill one person though. Me. Why would they leave me of all people? What did I do to get the privilege to live while everyone else died?

I've thought about doing it before. No one would miss me or honestly care. I stare at the razor that could easily end everything. The next thing I know a drop of red finds its way to the water filling at the bottom of the tub. More and more red is taking over the water. I'm in pain but I can't remember why. "KATNISS, ARE YOU OKAY?" A voice yells to me from downstairs. More blood splatters the water as the voice comes closer, "Are you alright? You've been in there a long time. Please just come out. I want to talk to you. To explain myself. Just please co-" That's the last thing I remember hearing as I looked down to find the red as the black took over my sight.

_"_ '_Are you, are you, Coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.' _

_'You like that song don't you?' _

_'Yes, daddy… I do. I like when you sing to me'_

_'Yeah, I too baby girl... Oh! Shhh! You see that deer over there Katniss?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Pull back your bow, and shoot'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'I know you can do it'_

_*__**SWOOSH***_

_'DADDY! I did it!'_

_'I know you could darlin, I know you could.'"_

"Daddy?"

"Katniss?" My eyes shoot open. I finally realize my father is not with me anymore. It was just a good dream about my father. Good. That's not a word I've used in a while. The only problem with the dream was the fact it was a dream full of different emotions trying to all come out at once.

The first things I notice are the bandages on my arms. Next I feel my head and find out that has been wrapped too. The next thing I realize is the absence of my father. Now I get to the conclusion it was a dream. I try to turn my head to the side but my body aches. There's movement in the bed beside me and suddenly blue eyes focus on mine. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now. I just, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Haymitch is going to stay over and make sure nothing bad happens through the night. Before I leave though, I just want you to know I'm different now. Even more different from before. I'm more normal now. I'm the old me again, and I want you to know, I'm still always going to have the need to protect you, because we protect each other and that's what I want to do for you, cause you did it for me an-"

"Peeta, you're rambling."

"I know. It's just. I want to talk to you and I need you to hear me out."

"I'm not busy now"

"Katniss, it's one in the morning."

"By the looks of it, it doesn't look like you will be falling asleep anytime soon, and I don't sleep. So I think we both have the time. Now begin all this 'explaining' you keep talking about."

"Okay… So first, I want you to know I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to make things work between us. I really did, but the night you told me all of those awful things, I knew you meant them, and I knew you didn't want me. What I didn't realize was that you were still broken. I didn't remember that you had been in pain too. I was being selfish and I knew I should have never left. Second, I want you to know that while I was gone I traveled to the capitol. The new government is much better than the old one, and the leaders ensure the districts will never be how bad they were before. I got more treatment there, and the new programs they had developed are much more advanced now. They reversed the hijacking and I'm good as new. I have all of my memories, and feelings, and thoughts back. The only thing missing from the old me is you. And I know this sounds really sappy, and kind of like a love sick puppy, but I still love you. I will do anything for you. I will always protect you and care for you. Just like I was sick, you're sick, and I'm going to help you get better again. Even if you turn me down, time after, time after, time, I'm going to be there. Always." The last word is what broke me. I started to cry, and he just held me. It seemed like we sat there for hours. After my violent sobs stopped, he still sat there cradling me, whispering the occasional, "shhhh."

"Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"You didn't leave because I was a monster?"

"No." He laughs at me using the word monster. "I was going to tell you I had to go away for a couple months for treatment anyway but, when we fought that night, I was convinced you would be happy if I just never came back."

"Oh, well please just don't ever leave again. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." That's the final word said before I cuddle into his shoulder and close my eyes. He starts to shift, thinking I have fallen asleep, and tries to get out of the room.

"Peeta?" I whispered loudly.

"What's wrong Katniss? Are you alright?"

"You said you would never leave"

"I know. I'm just going to my house; I'll still be in district twelve in the morning."

"I mean, you can stay here… if you want to"

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Believe it or not, I did miss you."

"I know you did."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah. Haymitch missed me, so I was sure you did too." He gives me the cutest grin I've ever seen. Wait. I just used the word cute. Involving Peeta. I haven't said a good word about anyone, really, since Peeta left. Maybe me becoming better, is just me being with him. He makes me feel better. About life and about myself.

"Can you just please stay the night." Now I sound like I'm begging.

"Okay," He whispers, "I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**heyyyy :) .. sooo, i dont know if you guys know, but this is my first fan-fic... soo reviews would be nice! .. seriously, please review cuz i have no clue how im doing :p **

**thanks guyssss 3 **

** ;)**

* * *

I look over at my alarm clock and see that the hour is eight. It must still be eight at night because I've never been able to sleep until eight in the morning. I notice the bandages on my arms again and roll my eyes. Why had I been so stupid? I look like a suicidal idiot now. I don't understand why it's so hard for me to express what I really feel, especially to him. The memories of last night suddenly come flooding back to me. He stayed overnight. I turned to the other side of my bed to find Peeta quietly snoring next to me. His strong, bare chest almost shines in the morning light. His hair is all messy and part of it sticks up, but I kind of like it. I realize that when he sleeps, he shows how innocent and vulnerable he really is. I study the way his chest falls up and down and the memories of all the times I kept his chest moving come back to me. Sadness falls over me at the fact that he has been so close to death too many times.

He reminds me of home, and I could get use to the feeling of being at home. The problem I have though is that things cannot move to fast. I do not want the things that he wants. He wants children, and I can't do that for him. He wants marriage and I don't. He wants to have everything that I can't bring myself to do. How can I bring a child into the world and risk his or her life? Yeah, I know there are "no more hunger games," but what if the leaders are just lying? What if they are just holding back for a few years, and then they start it back up again? I will not bring a child into this horrible place ever. Then again, why am I thinking about children? Peeta and I are not even together as a couple. Why do I even deserve to have this good of a man next to me right now? I quietly inch out of the bed, slip on my robe and head into the bathroom.

Putting my hands on either side of the sink, I let my head just fall. It feels like it's just hanging off of my neck. I hear movement in the room beside the bathroom and figure Peeta is awake. A small knock on the door stops my thoughts.

"Morning"

"What do you mean morning?"

"Katniss, it's that time of day, when it's light outside and birds usually chirp" I give him my signature scowl, and he just laughs at me in return.

"That's not possible; I haven't slept more than four hours ever since…"

"I know. Me too… I have to run over to my house to grab a new change of clothes, and then I'm heading over to the bakery."

"Okay… will you be back later?"

"Of course." After those final words I hear him climb down the stairs, grab his coat from the rack, and walk out the door. I figure since he won't be back until later, I could head out hunting. I haven't done it in what feels like forever.

In these past couple of months, I've felt like I have suddenly been living someone else's life. Ever since the Peeta came back, I have been getting better and better. I feel a little more complete now. I'm growing into the routine of the day too. In the morning Peeta leaves for the bakery. A little bit after he leaves, I go out into the woods and hunt. I come back to my house around five o'clock in the afternoon. Peeta gets back around seven or eight at night. I wait for him to eat dinner and after we work on our book. Our book of life. Not death, because being where they are is better than where we are.

Peeta has basically moved into my house. All of his baking supplies and clothes are here. His painting supplies are also here. That's what he likes to do to get his thoughts out of his head; good or bad.

Although we live together, we have not really broke the friend barrier. We have not kissed, or held hands since the last time he left. I miss his touch so much, but it's just to soon. I can't work up the courage to make the first move in our relationship. He has said he loves me, but he won't do anything about it. The only thing we do, do is sleep in the same bed. He holds me after the nightmares come and I try my best to help him with his. Overall, with him in my life, life is good. But, I need to keep in mind, "there are much worse games to play."

* * *

**note! : this is not the end! (it kinda seems like it is, BUT ITS NOT!) i just had to have a stopping point to create a sorta, kinda new plot. anyways, ill try to upload again soon! **

**xoxoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors's note: so, im really sorry! it has been so many months since i last uploaded, i really have no exuses so i hope you all continue to read, and i promise i will never stop writing as long as you all want me to keep going, trust me, i have great plans for this!**

* * *

I'm in the shower when I hear the front door open and then shut again. I figure it's Peeta. It's about the time he comes home anyway. I grab my towel off the rack and begin the braid that ends up sliding down my back. Once I exit the bathroom I run to our bedroom and change into a silky nightgown. As I enter the kitchen I see Peeta sitting on a bar stool with his head in his hands, as his elbows lean on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey," I say as I go over to wrap my arms around him, "rough day"?

"HA, that's an understatement" he replies.

"Wanna talk about it"?

He replies with a flat, "I'd rather not". A few minutes after out mini conversation, I advise him to go take a relaxing shower before bed. He ends up agreeing and he's off up the stairs. I figure he's not in the mood to do anything tonight, so I lug myself upstairs and into my side of the bed. I hear the water shut off a little while later, and catch Peeta's silhouette in the door way. You can see how toned his body is even in the darkness. A fuzzy feeling rises up in my stomach, something I haven't felt in a while. He throws on a pair of boxers and climbs into the bed meeting my body ever so gently. Up until tonight, there have been no romantic moves. Other than sleeping in the same bed. And living in the same house. And the occasional hug. Tonight, something has changed. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's the same feeling I had in the cave, and on the beach. It's love.

Peeta's back is turned towards me, so I tap him on the shoulder trying to get his attention. "What's wrong Katniss, you alright"?

"Yeah Peeta, I'm fine I just… Uhmm". He turns his body to face mine.

"What's wrong"? I don't know what I planned on saying, but at this point I need to get this weight off my chest.

"Peeta, I… I don't know if you can sleep here anymore". Confusion crosses his face.

"What… what do you mean; I've been here for months now"

"I can't have you living here"

"Katniss at least tell me why" His tone changed from being concerned to pleading.

"Peeta, it's just not… it's not working".

His voice is rising from talking to yelling.

"So you're just going to throw me out in the middle of the night with no explanation"?

"Do you really need me to explain"? I question him. He doesn't respond so I go on, "You REALLY want me to explain?" My voice is as loud as his was at this point, but I continue, "Peeta, I love you. Okay? I love you. That's why you have to leave".

His voice changes from his loud roar to a soft tone now. "Why would I leave If you love me?"

"Because Peeta. I know you don't feel the same anymore and now that you know that I love you more than just a friend, I don't think you'll want to sleep in the same bed, or live in the same house".

"Who said I still didn't feel that way?" As those words came out of his mouth, my stomach dropped. He loves me? I didn't know I could be loved anymore.

When I didn't respond, he leans closer to me and whispers so quietly, it sends chills down my back, "I love you too Katniss, so much".

* * *

**I know its kinda short, but the next one is longgggggg. so this one had to be tiny and help introduce the love part of this story ;) #fluff**


	5. Chapter 5

Six months have passed since Peeta had asked me to be his Girlfriend.

*FLASHBACK*

Peeta wraps a protective arm around my waist and nuzzles himself into me. The room fills with the sounds of the mysterious night. No one speaks, and finally Peeta falls asleep, his lips resting on my forehead. I climb out from underneath his arm and tip toe out of the room. I hear my bare feet hit the marble floor of my- our huge house. Once I reach the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror as I try to see every detail of my face. A lot has changed since the last time I looked into one. My hair is no longer full of grime and knots. It has turned into shiny, bouncy waves. Some of the scars that covered my face have faded, allowing the curve of my jaw to show its true shape. After using the bathroom, I tread back into our room. As I move back into my place next to Peeta, his arm tightens around me automatically, giving me a protected feeling. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep consist of Peeta and I having a real future with no more tragedies happening every other day.

I'm in the kitchen when Peeta comes down the stairs. "Hey." He lamely says. "Hi…" I shyly respond with. Our confessions of love last night have obviously left things awkward and I honestly don't like it. The next thing I know Peeta whispers "Fuck it", as he runs over to me and kisses me hard on the lips. Time stops and everything around me is in slow motion. All I feel is love. I have that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that my mother use to call "butterflies". How can this man do this to me? I'm the one that doesn't want children or marriage, but when he walks into a room all I can think about is spending every day, start to finish, with him. When our lips break apart we stand there with our foreheads touching staring into each other's eyes. He gives me two more quick kisses before dismissing himself to get changed out of his pajamas. That's when I realize I'm standing here wearing one of Peeta's shirts that are clearly way too big for me without pants.

It's a Saturday morning so Peeta doesn't have to work, so I figure we'll have time to spend together and talk about what last night means. As I make my way upstairs to change I bump into peeta coming out of the bathroom. He's in nothing but a towel. Being myself, I immediately freaked and started rambling about how sorry I was. He laughed at my innocence and kissed my cheek. I follow him into our room and grab clothes to wear for the day. I end up grabbing a burnt orange shirt with dark wash jeans. I turn to see that Peeta already managed to dress in the time I was turned away. I run to my walk in closet to avoid him seeing my skin. I get a knock on the door that surprises me.

"What is it Peeta?"

"Why are you hiding in there?" he asks as if he's talking to a child.

"I'm looking for my… uhhh… sunglasses."

"Katniss It's a rainy, winter day."

I sigh and respond, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Katniss. Come on. I don't care how many scars are on your body, you're beautiful."

I slowly creak the door open and step out with just a bra and underwear. I feel him check out every inch of my body and automatically feel self-conscious.

"Oh katniss…"

"See! I told you they look terrible. I told you not to look." I start to turn back to the safety of the closet when a hand grabs my arm pulling me right into Peeta's chest. He stands there holding me until he continues his sentence from before.

"You are perfect." Well, that was not what I was expecting.

He finally lifts my chin up with his thumb. My mouth reaches his and we share another passionate kiss. He finally breaks it and asks, "Why don't we take a walk? Go into town or something?" I respond with a sure and finish getting ready throwing a rain coat over my head. When I reach the bottom of the steps Peeta waits by the door umbrella in hand, in case it starts to pour. He grabs my hand and we walk outside. Together. As a couple. For the first time in years.

As we walk throughout the town people glance over at our combined hands and smile. I feel like all of district twelve sees us as a symbol of hope. I can say for myself, Peeta and I have been to hell and back. If we can get through all we did, so can everyone else.

"Katniss I have a question for you," Peeta leads on.

"Yeah?" I respond with.

"This is going to sound really lame and cheesy… but I just want to make it official…"

"Spit it out Peeta."

"It would be an honor to be called your boyfriend, and I was just wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend."

My heart skips a beat at his childish, but sweet words.

"I would love being your girlfriend Peeta." After those words escape my mouth his shiny, white teeth show me he's happy with my answer. He leans in and kisses me as he picks me up and spins me in a circle. I giggle as I'm in the air when the rain starts. When he puts me down we stay close and he kisses me more seriously now. My hands get lost in his wet hair. I realize when we break apart that we're about a block away from home. He grabs my waist and somehow throws me over his shoulder. I hit his back repeatedly and beg him to put me down in between laughing. He refuses and starts running to the house. When we reach the door he still refuses to put me down and treads up the stairs to our bedroom. He finally puts me down and kisses me as he hovers over me on the bed. Every kiss and every touch is filled with love and desire. I can truly admit it now. I am in love Peeta Mellark.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Today is our six month anniversary. It might not seem like a big deal to some people, but the fact that we lasted this long is a miracle. The thing about Peeta and me is that we've already been through the "dating" and "getting to know each other" phases, we are long past that. So it happens. Slowly each article of clothing leaves until there is nothing else left to take off. My hair is caught in Peeta's hands. He kisses me with fire on the lips as our tongues explore each other's mouths. I won't go into detail about what happened next, but I will say that what did happen, will change our lives forever.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with my head on his chest. I take a brief moment to listen to his heartbeat. It's amazing how after everything the constant rhythm of *thump, thump* still repeats itself. I look up and smile. He is the most handsome man I've probably ever seen. Just as if on cue, his bright blue eyes open making him look even more attractive. He smiles down and says a quiet, "Good morning." I respond with a small kiss and say, "Great morning." He laughs at my cheesy comment and kisses my forehead. I could stay like this forever, but I have to shower. My mother's coming to visit.

*PEETAS POV.

Where is it?! I can't find it anywhere! I claw through my drawers trying to find the little black box. Katniss would kill me if she walked into our room now. There are clothes practically everywhere. Now that I look around, I notice the shirt I was going to wear haning off the ceiling fan. Oh! There's my pants hanging for the lamp shade. I take a second to breath and run my fingers through my hair. I hear the water start from the bathroom and tell myself I have a half hour at the most before she comes back in. I start to put my closet back together when something falls out of a random pants pocket. OH MY GOSH! I found it! Thank you lord, I found it. For a moment I thought maybe me losing the box would be the worlds way of saying, "it's not meant to happen," but it is! Because I found it! I put the little velvet case on the bed while I put away my clothes. As I hang up the last pair of pants, the knob on the door turns. Oh no, no, no. This is not happening. I reach the bed before the door is completely opened, and throw the box into the closet slamming the doors behind it. I sit on the bed casually while katniss shakes her head and asks why there was such a loud bang. I reply with a simple, "I just shut the door to quickly, and it kind of banged." You can totally tell she doesn't buy it, but she doesn't ask any more questions. To take away her suspicions, I tell her I'm going downstairs to make toast.

*KATNISS POV.

When Peeta leaves the room, it's so obvious he's hiding something from me. Anger builds in me and naturally, I go straight to the closet that was banged so hard. The next thing I know I'm laying on the due to half the clothes falling and dropping off their spots. I try to compose myself and climb out from under the pile, but something hard hits my foot. What is this? It's a square box with a gold bow on top. Before I can open it, I hear Peeta coming up the stairs. I shove the box in the pocket of my robe and begin picking up the clothes.

"Oh, hey Peeta. Would you like to explain why I opened your closet ever so gently, and a bunch of clothes almost killed me?"

"Katniss, they did not 'almost kill you', they must've fallen when the doors slammed."

"Then what was that bla- black…shoe box doing on my arm?!"

"That must have fallen with the clothes? I don't know Katniss!" He waited a moment before continuing his statement.

"Why were you looking through my closet anyway?"

"I was looking for a… shirt that I had in mind, I thought maybe I put it in your closet by mistake."

"Well, did you find it?"

"No… actually, I think it might be in the wash. I'm going to get dressed, my mother should be here soon."

*PEETA POV.

Shit! I hope she didn't see it! I rummage through my closet just like I had earlier. I can't find it this time! I'm about to start flipping out when a knock sounds on our door. Katniss yells an "I'll get it", and I figure she'll be mad if I don't show up downstairs in 30 seconds. I slam my head quietly enough so that no one would hear into the wall. Now, I'm really screwed.

* * *

**Author's Note: So hey there guys! sorry this is really short... it's just i have to motivation to write anymore. I feel like no one is reading this... I'm not begging for reviews, but I just really want to know how i'm doing.. note this is my first fanfiction. so please help me out by pressing that review button and typing your opinion on this story. thanks sooo much loviess. xoxoxo 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Noteeee: Heyyyy! so i got some good responses from the last chapter! Keep up the reviews! It helps me a lot! If you have any ideas on any future chapters post it in a review! I loved writing this part. ;)**

* * *

(Still Peeta POV)

" !" I yell happily coming down the stairs.

"Oh Peeta!" She squeezes me in a tight hug. "How are you doing you sweet boy?"

"I'm doing good thank you."

"I'm glad you're getting better, now where did that daughter of mine go?"

After Prim's death, Katniss and her mother have grown a stronger bond. realized how important Katniss was. I assume she realized Katniss was all she really had left. I'm glad katniss has a sort of "normal" mother. Although Katniss' mother is still broken, she puts on a smile and keeps peace.

*KATNISS POV.

Once I reach my bedroom door I turn and lock the door. I run straight to the bed and begin to open the box as I hear rattling coming from the outside.

"Who is it?" I yell.

"Katniss, it's me. Are you alright? You left your mother and me downstairs abashed."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just in my robe so I ran to get dressed."

"Okay, well, can you please open up? I sent your mother to the guest room. She said she would take a shower and un-pack and what not. She told me we have an hour before she expects to be entertained." He giggles at the end of his sentence. I've begun to love that sound.

"Yeah, okay. I'll open," I respond with while making my way towards the door. I unlock the door and immediately catch my mistake. I left the box right on the bed, in plain sight. You'd have to be blind to miss it and, Peeta has very good eye-sight.

"Katniss! What are you doing with that?!"

"I'm sorry Peeta, it just… it- it fell when the closet- and I- I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, Katniss. No. no. noooo." He shakes his head. The whole gesture makes me feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I really am!" I begin to panic. Whatever is in that box must mean a lot to him. I don't know how long I would last if he left at this point. The thought makes me cringe.

"Katniss, this is not how I wanted this to all turn out…"

Here we go. He's truly leaving me now. I'll die all alone now. I saw it coming. You know what they say, 'all good things must come to an end'. I really so hope whoever they are, is wrong.

"Peeta, please… I don't know what I'd do. Please don't do this."

"Katniss, I have to get this out. Even if you deny it." He takes a deep breath before continuing. All that runs through my mind is how much my life is ending right now. When did I fall so hard for this amazing boy? When did this all happen? Now it's time for it to end. I prepare myself, and vow to cry.

"Since the first day I saw you, pigtails and all, I knew you were the one for me. Once you began to sing that day in music class, I was a goner. When I saw you out in the rain, I thought to myself, 'I have to keep her alive. From now on, I will keep her alive.' After that thought, I knew I had to burn the bread. Fast forwarding to the reaping, I heard you yell 'I volunteer.' All I remember was what seemed like my world crashing. When my name was called, on the outside I was terrified. But inside, I thought of how grateful I was that I could spend time with you and do all I could to keep _you_ alive, before I died. When the interviews started, as you know, I declared my love for you for all of Panem to see. Although you may think it was just part of a plan, I can assure you it wasn't. When our relationship grew in the arena, I knew that if something happened to you, I would sacrifice anything to get you back. That leads me into the Quarter Quell. How much I fell in love with you at the beach was crazy. I wanted to have a future with you then, and there. I was prepared to live in an arena with you for the rest of my life if I had to. But when you were ripped away from me, I had no reason to fight anymore. I didn't have a reason to live. When the Capitol high jacked me, they filled my mind with horrid thoughts. I wanted to die. But something in me kept pushing me. I had to live, I had to be with you. When I was back from treatment, all I wanted to do was kiss you, hold you in my arms, and never let you go. Now that all of the sadness and devastation is over, I want to heal. I want to heal with you by my side every step of the way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Miss. Katniss Everdeen, would you give me the honor of making you Mrs. Katniss Mellark?"

Peeta finishes his speech as he takes the box from my frozen hand, and gets down on one knee. I think I'm in shock. I gasp as he opens the box to reveal the pearl he gave me on the beach during the Quarter Quell with little diamonds surrounding it, all held together with a gorgeous gold band.

"Oh Peeta, yes, a thousand times yes." I start to break my vow from earlier and begin crying. But for the first time in my life, I cry happy tears. I'm no longer surrounded by devastation and disease.

I gasp at the ring on my finger and explain to Peeta how beautiful it honestly is.

"Peeta, it's perfect."

"I love you, Katniss. More than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too Peeta, so much." He leans in and kisses me forcefully on the lips.

For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. My mother and I have a stable relationship, and I'm engaged to the perfect man. I was never one for marriage and children. I have no clue how Peeta has changed me. It seems as if the only person I could ever imagine having a perfect ending to a long story is with Peeta. The second we walk down stairs, my mother notices the ring and congratulates us both. She says how she approves, and how she 'saw it coming.'

A little while later, my mother walks over to Gale's mother's house to sleep there for the night. She tells us how she wants to catch up with her old best friend, and how Hazelle is always pressuring her to stay over. I'm glad she is up to mending old relationships.

Once I reach the bed Peeta and I share, I lay down and try to sleep. It's no use, because without him next to me, I can't sleep. I yell his name and he casually walks in wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs. He slides into bed next to me, after turning he light off. I feel his soft, warm chest move right up against the back of my nightgown. I can't help but turn to face him and give him the deepest kiss I've ever attempted to give. He responds equally and my nightgown is immediately on the floor. He leaves a trail of kisses all up my neck and chest. He works his way down to my silky, see-through underwear and gently pulls it off. I gasp at the shock that sizzles through my entire body. He continues his games until I finally glare at him and tell him 'enough' and to 'get on with it'. I know, romantic Katniss over here. In what seems like an hour we finish in sync together and decide to rest until the birds chirp again in the sweet morning.

* * *

**Author's note 2 (: ... Don't foget about those reviews! thanks for reading loviess (; **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the hunger games or the dresses shown below.

**Author's note: **So this is a very short chapter... sorry! but i had to end it where i did because the next chapter is longgg. (; happy reading.

Shoutout to: miadidxoxo & NorthwesternSig.!

* * *

*seven months later, Katniss POV*

Today is the day of my wedding. Yeah, **_MY _**wedding. At first, when Peeta and I told everyone, no one believed us. "Katniss? Getting married? No way!" But in the end, everyone was happy for us. Everyone being Effie. Yes, Effie with the outrageous pink hair and powdered white skin. Since the capitol citizens don't really look like cartoon characters anymore, Effie has died her hair a natural-ish looking orange, and left her skin the color it should be. Although she no longer looks crazy, she still dresses in bright patterns. The moment I hear squealing coming from downstairs, I know she's up and ready to go. Approximately five minutes later, I hear banging on my door with a peppy, "It's a big, big, big, day!" I go and open the door to find Effie in a stunning red dress all perfect and ready to go. ( Click the link to see Effie's dress)

An hour later I find myself with my hair and make-up done, standing in front of a zipped up dress bag. I pick up the note hanging on the outside. It reads:

'Dear Katniss, I knew the day would come when you needed to use this. I knew you would choose the right man. I need you to know that if I could be there to help you get through this day, I would be. I want you to know that I'm safer, and better up here. You need to make this the best day of your life. Don't let the ghosts from the past ruin this for you. I love you so much Katniss, and I congratulate you today. You are the girl on fire, so show everyone your flames. With a lot of love, Cinna'

I tear rolls down my cheek and Effie comes and wipes it away. That is all I let out. I take Cinna's advice straight to my heart. The ghosts from before with not creep into my mind. Today is the day I will let myself enjoy life.

I slowly un-zip the bag to find the most extravagant dress I've ever seen in my entire life. ( . Click the link to see Katniss' dress)

A while later I make my way to a beautiful arch made the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. Peeta stands waiting for me. Once I reach the arch, Haymitch kisses my hand and leaves to sit in his seat. Although most of both of our families are gone, there are a lot of people who got invites to our wedding. My eyes fall on Finnick's son and my heart skips a beat at how much he looks like his father. I push the idea aside, thinking of Cinna's note, and focus on the man standing in front of me.

We say our vows and the ceremony ends with the classic "You may now kiss the bride." The reception goes by fast with all the hellos and goodbyes I had to spit out. We danced and drank and danced some more. By the time everyone left, my dress was already on the floor while Peeta and I had our fun as a married couple. He's about to finish at the same time as me when I hear the word "mutt" whispered. My eyes shoot right open and terrible memories of the nights he thought I was a monster come back. I see his blue eyes change to pitch black, and immediately after, his hands are around my neck cutting off everything.

* * *

Review pleaseeeeeee! thanks to everyone who has and i hope more people do! (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note! well hello there lovies! long time no read! haha, seriously though! sorry for the long wait... anyways, I think you readers will like this chapter! I think it might be one of my favorites. Don't forget to leave reviews! I wanna hear how you feel about this!**

* * *

*katniss pov.*

"peett-t-a," I tried begging. "ple-ea-se. Peet-a. stop. It's Kat-n"

"Shut up you mutt, you're not my Katniss. You're a fake. I love Katniss, not you."

"Peeta! You-ou-o're hurting m-me," I struggle to get the words out.

He lets go of my neck for a split second and I take the opportunity to push him up against the headboard of the bed. My hands hold his arms firmly up against the wood board.

"Peeta. Snap out of this! You made so much progress, you haven't had a flashback in years, why now?!"

I feel hopeless. I started sobbing. My arms fell limply to my sides, letting Peeta free. If my _husband_ chooses to kill me now, I wouldn't mind one bit. I couldn't live watching him deteriorate like this anyway.

"Peeta, please!" I rasped

That's when I feel the weight of the bed shift.

"No! Oh my goodness. No. no. Katniss? No…no...no…" He's back.

I look up through my tangled hair still filled with diamond pins and my precious veil. My streaking mascara adds to the mess.

"Katniss, oh my, I didn't…," he asks questionably.

"You did."

Peeta curses under his breath and sucks in a big amount of air ready to give a speech. I put a finger up to his mouth signaling him to "shush" right before I slowly turn away and rest my head on my now torn pillow. I close my eyes, and fall asleep but not before hearing the bedroom door open and close.

*next day, still Katniss Pov.*

The light streams in through the white curtains, that remind me of my dress, in the morning after my wedding. I wake up with a smile. Moments later the smile had faded and I remember all the events that occurred after my "big day." Well, I guess it was a big day after all. It was the big day that my husband almost killed me on. I'm trying to hold on to the time we said our vows, how much love he put into them. I'm trying to convince myself he still cares. Katniss, he's sick. It wasn't him. He loves you, and he would never hurt you when his mind is right. But what about the times when his mind is messed up? What about the times he grabs you from behind and doesn't kiss your neck seductively, instead he shoves you into a wall hurting you? What if we have children and he hurts them? I contemplate all these thoughts and more in my head. That's when I realize the spot next to me on the bed is ghostly empty. I quickly grab my fluffy white robe and slippers and head outside of our bedroom.

"Peeta?" I yell through the house. I start to freak when I realize my voice echoes in our empty house.

I searched every, single, room in this house until I finally find Peeta laying face down on the concrete floor of his painting room.

"Peeta?!" I rush toward him, panic filling my body.

"Peeta!" I yell as loud as I can. I turn his body over to find his chest still going up and down. His eyes are closed, and he is obviously not responding.

"Peeta!," I beg

"Peeta, please wake up! wake up!" I start to cry out of fright.

I run to the nearest phone and call my mother.

"Mom?!"

"Katniss? What's wrong?"

"Mom! Peeta. he, flashback, the floor, he's not responding, I don't know what to do!"

"Katniss, do you remember what Peeta's doctor said? He said that when Peeta has a flashback, you have to make him lay or sit down somewhere afterward, because he passes out form the terror that comes over him."

"Are you positive mother?"

"All you can do is stay by his side and watch over him until he wakes up"

"So all I should do is just stay by his side until he wakes up?"

"That's exactly what I said you should do. Call me if his condition seems worse…"

"That's it. 'call me if he gets worse?!"

"I don't know what else you want me to say Katniss! There's nothing else you can do."

"Whatever," I replied sourly. My mother hesitates before speaking again.

"Katniss, he didn't hurt you last night, did he?"

I didn't know how to respond at first, but after a short while I lie and say, "No mother, he didn't."

"Okay, well ring me if you need help, and calm down Katniss, he should be fine."

I hang up the phone with a bang and lean down next to peeta. I put my ear up against his chest right where his heart is found. I'm blessed to hear the constant beat at this point, after all we've been through. This poor man, having to fight through things like this too. I now realize that even though the red marks around my neck come from my spouse, he had no control. I automatically forgive him, when I hear groans coming from underneath my ear.

"Peeta?"

"Kat?"

"Peeta!" I jump up from his chest and look his straight into his sea blue eyes.

"Katniss, did I? Oh my gosh…" That's when he notices the red rings around my neck.

"Peeta, I'm fine. We went through this last night."

"No, you're not! Katniss, I did this to you! I hurt you!"

"Peeta, please calm down! I said I am fine, now I need you to believe me!"

"I'm never going to forgive myself for this," He says as he shakes his head.

"You have to. Now please, lets move you to our bed so you can rest. You were out all night."

I help him stand up. He starts off wobbling, but we make it to our bed. He lays down first and I lay down right beside him. I cuddle up to his neck, and give him a warm hug. He kisses the top of my head and whispers about twenty more "I'm sorry" speeches. I lift my head up and eventually cut him off, mid-sentence, with a kiss.

"Peeta, I said everything is alright, okay?"

"Are you positive? Katniss, I just need you to know you mean the world to me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, and the thought of you in pain makes me sick. Especially when I realize I'm the one that caused you to suffer. Please, just promise me that you will hurt me before I hurt you."

"Peeta, I refuse to promise that. You could never hurt me enough to make me want to hurt you." He tries to object, but I don't let him.

He gives up and ends up giving me a soft smile, and he whispers "I'm sorry" one more time before he drifts off into sleep.

I am not tired, as it is 1:00 pm. I throw on a green turtle neck with dark wash skinny jeans after I crawl out from the human pretzel Peeta and I made. To top off my outfit, I put on the wedding ring sitting on top of the dresser. It sparkles so bright during the day.

I head downstairs to the kitchen to make tea, about an hour later. I sit on the couch considering my options of things I could do today. I end up choosing to turn on the television to see if the news is on. I wonder what they are gossiping about now.

Before the capitol commercials end Peeta makes his way to the couch.

The first headline I see in huge red letters when the news station is back is, "Katniss Mellark is pregnant?"

Peeta almost spit out his tea as he looked at my raging face.

This is why I don't watch television often.

* * *

**Author's note! **

**what'd you think!? ;D leave a review! **

**ps. now that school is over, I will be updating more frequently! so expect stuff coming up quicker sometime in the next two weeks!**


End file.
